Moments in Camp Half Blood
by Thatnerdychic14
Summary: Random one-shots in Camp Half Blood because I'm bored and need something to do. Percabeth and other couples are in it too. Rated T so may contain swearing.


**Hey! I was bored today so I thought why not make a story of one-shots? So, this is going to be a bunch of one-shots in Camp Half Blood. Random stuff, funny, romantic, sad, anything you want. If you have an idea review or PM it! Percabeth is guaranteed but there's not much in this chapter. There'll definitely be a lot of Percabeth in chapters to come and other couples too! **

* * *

Annabeth was fed up. Her day was absolutely horrible. In the morning, she woke up late to realize that breakfast was already over and her cabin was empty. Her siblings could've at least woken her up but no, they didn't want her to possibly kill them. Then she had to run to her sword-fighting class, which she was teaching, on nothing but a mint for breakfast. Surprisingly, a mint is not enough breakfast for a growing girl. In said sword-fighting class, one of the younger campers, James, managed to accidentally swing his sword when Annabeth was standing beside him. This resulted in Annabeth having a nice rip right across her Camp Half Blood t-shirt, revealing her bra to everyone at camp. The older boys near by definitely enjoyed that part. So Annabeth had to run back to her cabin, followed by whistles by the Stolls and Leo and every boy she ran past gawking. Percy wasn't even there to glare at them and make them back off because he led a trip into the woods with a few of the younger demigods and some experienced demigods (Will, Malcolm and Katie) for 'practice purposes'.

She left her cabin with a new shirt on to go to her next class which was archery. While walking to the range, Connor called out, "Awh, Annie! I much preferred your other t-shirt!" Annabeth glared at him and flipped him off.

By the time she reached the archery range she had received seven winks, three catcalls, four whistles and many smirks. Piper came up to her (the Athena and Aphrodite cabin were doing archery together) and patted her arm comfortingly.

"Don't mind them. When Percy comes back in an hour or so, they'll be too afraid to say anything." She said reassuringly.

"Thanks Pipes, but if they keep it up I might drive my dagger through one of them." Annabeth said while loading her bow with an arrow.

Piper smirked. "Can you not just contain your homicidal thoughts until Percy comes back?"

Annabeth glared at her playfully but decided to play along. "Maybe.. but it will take a lot of will power."

Piper laughed and Annabeth soon joined in. Annabeth was thankful that Piper was there to cheer her up and put her in a good mood despite her embarrassment.

After archery they all had a free hour then dinner. Annabeth decided to head to the Zeus cabin because Artemis gave all of the Hunters some time off after the Giant War so Thalia was here.

Annabeth knocked but nobody answered. "Thalia?" She called out but still no reply. After deciding to just walk in, she found Thalia sprawled out on her bed asleep. Annabeth stifled a laugh into her hand. Thalia was stretched across the bed, blankets strewn everywhere and her mouth was hanging open. Deciding that this would be good blackmail, Annabeth snapped a picture on her iPhone (courtesy of Hephaestus, so they don't attract monsters) then an idea came to her. She picked up a glass of water off of the nightstand while grinning evilly. She poured the glass over Thalia and she shot up out of her bed. Thalia gave Annabeth such a glare that it would have Kronos shaking in fear. But Annabeth was used to them so she just smiled innocently, dropped the glass and ran out of the Zeus cabin with Thalia running behind her.

"Chase! I swear to the gods I am going to kill you and I won't even regret it!" Thalia screamed after Annabeth, who was running at top speed away from Thalia. Thalia was obviously not thinking properly because she could of just zapped Annabeth.

All of the other campers nearby watched in amusement as the drenched daughter of Zeus chased after the daughter of Athena, screaming profanities about ways to kill said daughter of Athena.

"Nice going, Annabeth! Didn't know you were the pranking type!" Travis commented, hi-fiving Annabeth as she ran.

"You don't know a lot about me, Stoll!" Annabeth called back with a smirk.

Suddenly, an idea popped in Annabeth's head. She started running towards the climbing wall and climbed it in record time. After all, she had been at camp since she was seven so she could climb it blindfolded. Once at the top, she looked down at Thalia who was still at the bottom.

"Too afraid to come up and get me, are you Thals?" Annabeth called down, smiling deviously.

Thalia was fuming but then she grinned up at Annabeth. "Nah, I'm good. I'll just wait here for you to come down." She then proceeded to plonk down in front of the climbing wall, waiting for Annabeth to come down.

Annabeth frowned. She didn't really think this through. But if there's one thing about Annabeth it is that she's is as stubborn as Zeus. She never loses so she might as well stick it out.

After a while, the conch sounded for dinner, breaking both Annabeth and Thalia out of their train of thought. Annabeth's stomach rumbled. Damn, she thought, I should've at least brought food. Then she realised all she ate all day was that mint and a bar of chocolate. No wonder she was so hungry. Thalia wasn't doing much better herself.

"Annie! Just give up, let me kill you and then we go eat!" She shouted/whined to Annabeth.

Annabeth shook her head firmly. Thalia groaned in response. In the distance, Annabeth noticed Percy coming back with the younger demigods and Will, Malcolm and Katie. They were headed to the pavilion and Percy hadn't noticed Annabeth on the climbing wall.

A few minutes later, Percy, Katie, Malcolm, Will, Connor, Travis, Clarisse, Chris, Nico, Piper, Leo, Grover, Juniper, Jason, Hazel and Frank (they were visiting) all emerged from the pavilion. They walked towards the climbing wall all with huge grins on their faces, even Nico. Thalia noticed them approaching her.

"Jason! Can you fly up there, bring her down for me to kill her?!" Thalia pleaded.

Jason chuckled but shook his head. "Sorry sis, but you have to handle this on your own."

Thalia pouted.

"Annabeth!" Percy called up to her.

"S'up Seaweed Brain." She called back down with a smile.

"What you doing up there? Why does Thalia want to kill you?" He asked.

"Running away from her. I went into her cabin and she was asleep so I poured water over her." Annabeth replied nonchalantly.

Many of the demigods laughed while Leo said, "Man, Annabeth, didn't know you were so badass. First showing your bra to everyone at camp and now this."

Everyone burst out laughing, Annabeth blushed bright red like one of Apollo's sacred cows while Percy looked dumbfounded.

"Y-you showed your-" Percy began but was cut off by Annabeth. "No, Percy, not like that!" She exclaimed, now blushing more if possible. "One of the younger kids ripped my t-shirt at sword practice so I had to run back to my cabin and get changed. But some people saw me."

"Some? You mean every guy at camp were gawking at you as you ran past completely revealing your bra." Connor said, which brought on another round of laughter from everyone except Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth was hiding her face in her hands from embarrassment while Percy looked angry.

"Guys were gawking?" Percy said angrily.

"Relax, Perce. I'll just kick their butts in capture the flag tomorrow and you can help, okay?" Annabeth said, trying to calm her boyfriend. When Annabeth said this, Percy relaxed but Leo and the Stolls paled at the thought of having Annabeth AND Percy after them.

Percy nodded.

"So you coming down for dinner?" Malcolm asked.

"Only if Thalia promises to not kill me or cause me any physical or mental harm." Annabeth stated.

Thalia sighed. "Alright, Annie. Come down. I'm hungry anyway. But just be careful next time you sleep because I will get you back." She said the last part with a devious smirk.

Annabeth climbed down and they all walked back to the pavilion. Percy and Annabeth hand in hand, walking slightly behind everyone.

"Really Wise Girl? The one day I'm not here you decide to flash the whole camp? I can't believe I missed that." He says to Annabeth, while shaking his head mockingly.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain. You're just jealous." She pecked him on the cheek, smiling.

"Jealous of what? That I don't have boobs?" He said playfully while Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be jealous of those guys. It's not like I've never seen more than just your bra anyways." He whispered in her ear which caused her to blush.

He got a punch in the arm for that one.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review! Constructive criticism is welcome. It's late so I didn't edit it, sorry for mistakes. Give me some ideas if you have any:) Until next update,**

**~Thatnerdychic14**


End file.
